


First Impressions

by StarrySummers04



Series: S02:E10 - By the Light of Dawn [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, M/M, Madzie adores her uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: When Magnus takes Alec to see Catarina and Madzie, he discovers what a huge impact first impressions can have. And sometimes, they can save your life.





	

When Alec woke the next morning, he had a surprisingly clear head. And he could remember everything he had done and said. Alec couldn’t believe that in his drunken state, he had told Jace all about their sex life. If Jace remembered, he was never going to live it down. And with his luck, Jace would remember.

Magnus was alerted when Alec woke up so he began to make breakfast for his boyfriend. Hopefully, the potion Magnus had given him last night would’ve prevented him from getting a hangover but it wasn’t guaranteed. By the time Alec finally stumbled into the kitchen, it took him long enough to accept that staying in bed wasn’t going to get rid of his embarrassment, Magnus had gotten breakfast ready and was waiting for him.

“You didn’t have to do this for me!” Alec claimed as he moved further into the kitchen to give Magnus a kiss. “I would’ve preferred a warm body beside mine when I woke up, though.” He admitted.

“At least I know for next time.” Magnus joked. “I didn’t know if you’d be left with a hangover or not so I thought I’d prepare this just in case.”

“Thank you. I love you.” Alec responded as he sat down to eat.

After the meal was over, the couple went back through to their bedroom and into the bathroom to get ready for the day. The shower took longer than anticipated as Alec decided to thank Magnus in another way. It took Magnus a few minutes to stand on his unsteady legs after the mind-numbing orgasm Alec’s blowjob resulted in.

It was then a bit of a rush to get ready as Magnus remembered that the pair of them were scheduled to go and visit Catarina and Madzie. To see how the young Warlock was settling in.

Luckily, they weren’t too late, but Catarina gave them a knowing look as she let them in. Madzie ran to greet them, and immediately launched herself into Alec’s arms. Hiding in his shoulder. “I think she missed you.” Catarina smiled.

“Hello, sweet pea.” Magnus cooed.

Today, Alec realised the importance of first impressions. Maybe, he would’ve been suffocated along with the rest of his group, instead of being thrown into the elevator.


End file.
